1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fan fixing mechanism, and more particularly to a fixing mechanism which fixes a fan to a housing of an electronic device with a clip-snap mechanism.
2. Related Art
It is very common in the art to dispose a fan in an electronic equipment so as to perform heat dissipation for the electronic equipment. And respective manufacturers have respective skills in how to fix the fan to the electronic equipment, for example, a housing, in a proper and convenient way. For example, a fan fixing device and an electronic equipment thereof disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200525338 include a substrate and a fastener. The substrate is provided with a fixing portion, and one end of the fastener is connected with the fixing portion to fix the fan on the substrate.
Furthermore, a fan fixing device disclosed in Utility Model No. M285896 published on 11 Jan. 2006 is used to fix the fan in a base of the electronic equipment. The device includes a mounting bracket fixed to the base and a fixing piece for fixing the fan to the mounting bracket. The mounting bracket includes two side plates, and a clipping hole is respectively opened on one end of the two side plates. The fixing piece includes two fixing portions with resilience, and each fixing portion has a clipping block protruded corresponding to the clipping hole of corresponding side plate of the mounting bracket. The two fixing portions are respectively provided with an operating portion. Therefore, this fan fixing device enables a user to assemble and disassemble the fan without the need of a tool, thus enhancing the convenience.
It will be appreciated from the above-mentioned patents that there are various practices in conventional art for fixing a fan, and some of them require for screw and securing tools or adding additional mechanisms to the fan frame, such that much inconvenience in both assembling and disassembling is caused. Accordingly, some manufactures have also proposed a fixing device which achieves the fixing and assembling of a fan without tools, but they still employ the practice of adding a part like clipping blade spring on the fan frame. In this way, when a fan failure occurs, it is still necessary to remove the additional part on the fan, which results in much inconvenience.
In addition, after the fan is fixed, noise is generated due to the vibration accompanying the rotation of rotor. Therefore, the fan fixing device will develop towards how to effectively fix the fan for easy assembling and disassembling with a vibration-absorbing effect after fixing the fan.